The Feudal Internet
by Yui Sakura-Nomiya
Summary: Revise on 'The Feudal Web' Inuyasha is the legenary 'Jinx Angel', the worlds best hacker. When some FBI agents come for him, what will he do?
1. Introducing

From Azukina's story: the feudal web

I read her story and wanted to make one like it so enjoy! I own nothing!

The Takahashi's head maid, Hana walked through the finely furnished three bedroom apartment in Manhattan with an irritated look on her usually kindly face. She spared a curious little white fluffy dog a forced smile and continued her trek to the hallway where at the very end to the left was an ominous looking door with florescent looking light filtering from beneath the door.  
>She walked up to the door; absently turning on the hall light so the tiny hallway was filled with a yellowish light. She knocked on the door, putting all the stress and irritation she had pent up into it without losing her cool. Over the constant sound of a booting CPU and the blowing of fans the voice of an overly preoccupied boy rang from the room.<br>"Yeah?"  
>" Master Inuyasha? Your dinner is getting cold, aren't you done with whatever you are doing yet?" Hana asked tiredly.<br>There was a pause. A soft nervous laugh rang from inside the room. "Oops, sorry I forgot. Umm….Can you put it in the microwave? Thanks Hana! You're the best!" Hana opened the door and the young maid sighed when she looked her young master's room. A handsome boy sat in the middle. His messy silver hair and bright honey brown eyes were illuminated by his computer lights. Inuyasha was surrounded by wires, four computers each doing a specific thing, he was quickly minimizing things obviously hiding something bad but she knew he would take it off before she could find out.

Hana heaved a sigh and walked back to the living room to see her young master's youngest brother, Shippo sitting on the couch watching T.V. with the family's fluffy white dog: Cherry.

"Shippo, do you know what your older brother has been doing?"  
>Shippo looked up at her slowly and smiled reassuringly. "I don't know Hana, don't worry, you know he's not doing anything to hurt himself at least." Hana didn't feel any more reassured she gave a heavy sigh again and walked into the kitchen to put the plate of food into the microwave and Cherry fallowed. 'What am I going to do with that boy?' she thought. "If only if master Inuyasha would have some kind of real interaction with the outside world…" But Hana knew the boy would just ignore the statement if she said that to him; she said that every day and it still didn't matter to him. She looked over at an entrance hallway table to see a letter.<br>"Shippo, who brought this in?"  
>Shippo looked over from the couch and blinked. "Some guys in suits, I think it's from my Dad." Hana nodded in agreement and stared down at the letter.<p>

In the room down the hall Inuyasha sat on the floor surrounded by a variety of technical equipment. He had at least five working monitors just sitting on the floor in front of her all doing different things; one had a bunch of chat rooms up, one was shopping on eBay, another was showing news coverage, one was doing some major programming, and the last was trying to hack into a huge security system and was currently doing random password checks. Inuyasha sat on the floor hundreds of wires around him like a maze. There were around seven CPU's sitting on the floor behind the monitors all of them running and behind those were around 10 fans lethargically swaying back and forth, cooling the CPU's. She had a single webcam perched on the center monitor and several microphones were on the floor in front of him along with a bunch of keyboards.  
>Inuyasha himself had his long sliver hair up in chopsticks and was not wearing anything but plastic overalls so as to reduce static electricity. He sat Indian style watching the monitors and typing on random keyboards, multitasking was his specialty. His large Honey brown eyes followed the small text on the screen, the glow of which was the only light in the room. "This was getting interesting." He said to no one in particular.<p>

He had found a new secret file in the CIA's private page. Being the master hacker that he was, this was all normal. Every day, he'd come from school, put on his outfit and turn on his computer. Checking the government's secret file was like checking his email. He loved when the government freaked out over him, putting new firewalls on everything, trying to track him and sending viruses to him. He was known as the infamous Jinx Angel: The worlds master hacker. Not even his parents knew about him. It used to bother him that they thought he was a weird boy that was wasting his life away. Inuyasha shuddered remembering a few years back.

His parents kept sending him consolers to 'help' him.

"Stupid consolers taking me from my computers!" He grumbled the 'secret' file was a dud. Just another person escaping from Alcatraz. The firewall was fun to crack at least. He sighed and turned to chat with his internet buddies, he didn't know who they were but he didn't care: They didn't know who he really was ether. He used to laugh at the web safety assembles at school, fat chance he'd kill himself over someone bashing him, he'd just send his special virus to wipe out their entire homes electricity access.  
>Inuyasha was in the middle of finishing typing in some binary codes on the programming monitor so he could eat before Hana could get mad when the ding of an instant message rang from the speakers on his chatting monitor. Curious, he had an away message up. How did they get around it? His interest piqued he turned and lifted that monitor's keyboard panel onto his lap. He looked at the ominous IM in the upper left corner with a tiny frown.<p>

RanfaCal: Hey, you're hard to get a hold of. Wanna chat?

Inuyasha's frown deepened. This girl didn't talk like a frequent chatter, but she had to be at least an amateur hacker to get around the away message. Not even amateurs get the hacker buzz from getting around a wimpy away message so why was she bugging him? She couldn't have known how his was?

"No" Inuyasha said nervously. "This girl can't know who I am."

Secretly on the net, He was the best hacker in the world, known as the JinxAngel. He didn't mind talking to his fans if they were lucky or good enough to get through his easy away message. People from the government were mad that he's been snooping through their so called 'Secret' files so he had to play it safe and act dumb.

JinxAngel: Do I know you?  
>RanfaCal: No, but I've looked at your profile. You're no ordinary guy huh pretty birdy?<p>

Profile? What could she be talking about? He didn't have any profiles unless…..her Xanga file from when he was 10? No way…! Great, she might have figured out I'm a hacker then. Oh Well, no use crying over spilt milk….

JinxAngel: Heh, Leave me alone you stalker. You don't know me so just leave me alone.  
>RanfaCal: OOO a moody bird huh? Listen, I know what you do on the internet and I'm not going to let it continue….<br>JinxAngel: glare well; I've never been caught before so what makes you think you'll be able to find me?  
>RanfaCal: There's a first time for everything.<br>JinxAngel: If I don't want to be found, I won't be. Eat my dust loser XP

Inuyasha put up his away message and then began to upload some of his personal favorite firewalls to keep the girl out. He then began to screen all messages sent to the computer and programmed a special firewall to bar all screen names from whatever PC that RanfaCal was working from. This girl didn't seem like much so he didn't use anything too big, why waste his abilities? He then proceeded to go back to work when suddenly not even a minute later another ding rang this time from her shopping Comp. He turned angry eyes to see an IM in the upper left corner this time a duel IM, she had a friend this time.

RanfaCal: Ha! Thought you could keep me out of that screen name but this one is still free.  
>HentaiMaidFet: Hello my sweet, my friend has told me of you. Care to chat with us?<br>Inuyasha grinded his perfect pearly whites in irritation. What is with these girls?

JinxAngel: Leave me alone!  
>He was about to put up another round of firewalls when the ding of another message came. He hesitantly looked at it.<p>

RanfaCal: Ha! Nice overalls sarcasm  
>HentaiMaidFet: grin I like that he doesn't wear a shirt under it, you can see everything. Will you come play with me? Grin<br>RanfaCal: roll eyes Stupid pervert bonks her on the head, Focus!

Inuyasha stared dumbstruck and looked up at the web cam to see that the on light was indeed on. He quickly unplugged the webcam and began to shut down the computers. This was dangerous, if they were able to hack into the security he put on her webcam then he need to do some updates. These guys were definitely no amateurs…but the great Jinx Angel will not go down in a fight!

The other two looked at him like he was crazy but the guy with the spikey hair named Ayuni smiled. "What was it like in New York City?" In Washington DC, two beautiful young women walked down the capitol steps in sharp clean black business suits. They both had a brief case each and were talking in hushed voices. Passersby's gave those curious stares and from the men quite a few appreciative ones were thrown their way. They didn't seem to notice though; they were too busy talking about a top secret matter. You have just met two of the four youngest members of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

The slightly taller of the two was a scowling young woman of 22 with a sharp facial structure. She had long dark green-ish blue hair (What color is Hatsune Miku's hair!) with black highlights, her straight tresses went all the way around her nice thighs (A/N lol sorry couldn't help it! giggle). She was lean and powerful looking and her powered milk colored skin indicated that she was a night person. Her striking blue and red (I'm leaving it at green) eyes were trained intently on her friend.

The other woman who was not even an inch shorter than her in actuality had a more mischievous look about her and carried herself with an air of confidence. She had pink hair but with red highlights, it came to her shoulders and parts of her hair were tied into pigtails while the rest of her hair was messily hanging out, her skin wasn't as pale but was a healthy color. She also wasn't in bad shape, lean but not as muscular as her friend, her bright emerald eyes stared ahead as they walked occasionally landing on a sexy man that passes by.

The scowling girl spoke in an irritated voice that was sort-of natural for her. "Himeko! You have to tell me what I'm doing wrong. It's been six months since we saw that boy and I can't find him! It's like he doesn't exist. I even got AOL to go into their files to tell me his payment info but it isn't there! How the hell can this boy be so good at hacking that he can steal AOL service and avoid the FBI!"

The girl with the pig tails now known as Himeko smiled. "Isn't that why we are tracking him down? He is the world's most notorious hacker. Maybe Sango can help, Miroku, or Kannade, she is the best we got on our team, Karune."

The girl, Karune, crossed her arms the best she could with her suit case in hand and glared down at her feet. "No way, I'm gonna catch this guy on my own. I don't need any help from some stupid new comer."

Himeko laughed. "Don't let them hear you say that unless you WANT to get castrated."

Karune twitched slightly and looked a little nervous. "That Kannade girl still freaks me out…" Karune shuddered because of a chill that went up her spine. Kannade was a very emotionless looking girl with ghost pale skin and dark blue eyes that look almost empty. She has short blue hair that has a single long strand on the left side of her face that went to a little below the collar bone. She's really thin and hardly ever speaks.

"Well, good luck my friend. Why don't we go to that coffee shop over there?" Himeko suggested pointing to a coffee shop off to the side and shadowed by trees around the mall grass area. Kannade grunted in agreement and they walked across the street and along the sidewalk to the quaint coffee shop.

Inside it was dimly lit and there were small booths all over the place and in the center were the workers busily making an assortment of coffees for demanding customers with coffee headaches. Himeko and Karune ordered their drinks and once they got them went to a large booth in the back so it wouldn't look like they were on a date. They sat there drinking their coffee silently when Himeko decided to bring up something she liked to bring up every day that Karune whined about not finding Jinx (Inuyasha).

"Hey, he looked hot in that plastic get up, ne?" she said with a perverted grin splayed across her cute face. Karune choked on her frappe and when she got control of herself she glared across the table at Himeko.

"Baka! Will you stop with that shit! He's only a kid you hentai!" Karune growled.

"The body he had going on was not the body of a "kid", my friend. Hey if you do find him, set up a date with him for me and tell her to wear that outfit." Karune growled possessively and bonked Himeko lightly on the head.

"Stupid lecher, if Kyohei hears that he'll hit you with that damn scythe thing he has." Said Karune taking another sip of her Frappe.

"Ah! My cute Kyohei. How I wish he would accept my offer to dress up for me." Said Himeko dreamily

Karune stared at her flatly. "He might one day if you weren't always feeling him and every other living thing up." Karune stiffened suddenly and leaned toward the aisle to see something. Himeko noticing this turned around to see what she was looking at and both stared in shock at the sight of Inuyasha and three guys walking into the café clad in what appeared to be Sailor suit uniforms. Both girls' jaws dropped and Himeko looked like he went to porno movie heaven. No doubt she was imagining the four guys coming over with ice cream cones in hand and asking if they could take turns 'playing'. Karune looked at Himeko to confirm that she wasn't seeing things and was greeted with a drooling zoned out pervert. With a swing of her fist Himeko was snapped out of her dream land.

The boys didn't order coffee but merely took a booth that was only two booths away from Karune and Himeko. Karune leaned forward to listen while Himeko stared at him waiting for details.

"So, Inuyasha, what do you think of Burgundy?" asked a guy with short hair named Yuko. Inuyasha sighed much to Karune's approval and looked away staring out the window.

"She's alright, I guess. But I kind of liked this girl back in New York." he lied through his teeth. He thought Burgundy was okay but she was TOO nice and WAY too bubbly, it was slightly annoying.

"Well you're the sexy new vixen at school! You'll get a girlfriend sooner than you think." Said another guy with short hair and a head band named Eric.

Inuyasha sighed and continued to stare out the window. "I guess, but I prefer to just stay home after school, dating isn't that fun." He said distractedly, he was thinking about how he wished he could go home and finish the updates on his computer.

"What was your old place like? Do you like it here?" Yuko asked.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at him. "It's a lot different than here. It's a lot sunnier here and people are nicer. It's also been cool seeing the Capitol and everything."

Eric and Yuko frowned. "I would have thought you'd have already seen everything here seeing as your dad works here and everything." Said Eric

Inuyasha got a slightly sad smile on her face. "We never saw dad much because of his career. Mom thought it would be a good idea if I came to live here. Though I still hardly ever see him…" A watch alarm went off and Inuyasha pulled back the sleeve of his school shirt to look at his watch. He gave the guys a small smile. "Sorry, I gotta go. My ride home should be here now." Inuyasha got up after getting his things, left waving goodbye to her new friends.

Karune relayed the gist of the conversation and Himeko frowned in thought. "Are we even sure that was him? Maybe it was someone that looks a lot like him."

"No, I'm sure that was him! When I find him he's going to regret the day he messed with Me." said Karune.

Himeko blinked. "When did he mess with you?"

Karune looked away a scowl marring her features and after a moments consideration she spoke. "Shut up Himeko."


	2. The Case

**I don't own anything! This is a redo of someone else's story! Comment for any questions! **

It's Friday, as usual Karune and Himeko went to the Capitol to see if they could find anyone they knew. It is common to see them hanging out in the Capitol building on their breaks from Monday through Friday. They first started going there because they figured it would be a good idea to familiarize themselves with politicians who will affect their careers and lives. Politicians especially affect Karune's life because everyday laws were being passed concerning demon regulations, though the public is not even aware of it and some naïve politicians are clueless to what they are voting on. Those who know of the demon race must keep their mouths shut for risk of being thrown in an asylum.

The demon race has successfully been kept a secret for many centuries when mikos and monks came together and helped hide all demons they deemed to have human characteristics. Karune's father was one of said demons all those centuries ago because he had a human like form not counting elfish ears of course. So now Karune hides her demon heritage from the world, until the day that the concealment rings fail and the world will know.

Karune and Himeko stood on the floor of the Senate among the one hundred 3 by 3 desks of polished wood. The desks were covered with scattered papers and pens and briefcases. Currently most of the Senators were out but the few that were there were talking in the area where the president pro tempore sat. The announcements were being done by a droning woman who obviously wanted to go home and the Senators mingled amongst themselves not really taking interest in the recap of the last session. The two young FBI agents stood there in the aisle between the left and right and were suddenly approached by and elderly man with large beady eyes and very little hair. The skinny old man smiled up at them familiarly.

"Why if it isn't FBI's finest agents! It is good to see you two again; I haven't gotten a chance to speak with you of lates." Said the man while shaking Himeko's hand not bothering with Karune's, he already knew she wouldn't shake it anyway.

"Good Afternoon Senator Tototsai Sugi. My apologies lately we have been visiting the House to see the goings on there but today we found we would prefer the quieter atmosphere here." Said Himeko politely, ignoring Karune's sigh of boredom.

"Well you have come on an interesting day lads we are voting on S345, I'm sure this bill will pertain to you a lot KARUNE." Said Tototsai not being too subtle about the bill having to do with demons. Karune rolled her eyes and glared at Tototsai.

"What is the bill about ya old geezer?" Karune asked under her breathe, looking around for anyone listening in. Himeko did so as well and turned to Tototsai expectantly.

"The bill allows "estranged" employers to turn away any unemployed "estranged" people." Said Tototsai, giving them the gist of the bill. "Estranged" obviously meant demons and it was always difficult to get bills that involved demons to pass unless there was a rider on it that would benefit a lot. This bill didn't please Karune. Anyone who knows about or is a demon could just turn away anyone they want that is a demon regardless of if they are qualified. Hopefully it wouldn't pass Karune thought.

"That isn't good." Himeko said in an ominous tone.

Tototsai looked around and his eyes suddenly brightened. He began to wave someone over ecstatically, which caused the two young men to stare at him perplexed. "Senator Takahashi! Come over here." Said Tototsai to a man that was already approaching in deep strides. The man looked to be in his late 30's and had a kindly look about him. He was Japanese with the unusual silver hair and striking gold eyes and he looked to be graying a little but it suited him in a way. He bowed slightly to Karune and Himeko and turned to face Tototsai and shook his hand.

"Hello Tototsai, who are these young women? Senators-to-be?" asked Senator Takahashi.

"No, these are two of the youngest in the FBI. Agent Karune Calcium (I know Karune's real name but I like this one better) and Agent Himeko Hitegi." Said Tototsai like a proud father. Takahashi shook hands with them and even Karune shook his hand because the man gave off a weird energy that unnerved Karune. "Karune. Himeko. Senator Takahashi gave a speech today to stop this bill from passing; he is quite good at persuading people." Himeko smiled at Takahashi kindly.

"So do you think this bill will pass?" asked Himeko.

Takahashi smiled at him. "I'm not sure yet to be honest the vote will be starting soon and I left the poll my assistant took in the office. My son is getting it for me now actually. Ah! Here he comes." They all followed Takahashi's eyes to see a tired looking Inuyasha padding towards them with a briefcase in hand. Other senators noticed him and stared curiously, it was a common occurrence to see a teenage boy in a sailor suit uniform running through the Senate floor. Karune and Himeko stared silently stunned at the boy. He stopped in front of Takahashi and gave him the briefcase with a smile. Himeko nudged Karune as if to say 'do you see what I see?' Karune in turn glared at her like she was stupid. "Senator Tototsai, this is my son Inuyasha Slyviara Takahashi." The boy and old man shook hands and before Takahashi could continue introductions Tototsai spoke up.

"Do you mind if I have a look at those numbers?" he asked, pointing at the briefcase. Takahashi shook his head and handed Tototsai the briefcase and watched him leave. He turned back and got a look that suggested that he forgot what he was doing.

Himeko smiled slyly and held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Agent Himeko Hitegi, you may call me Himeko." Usually Himeko would then ask him to come over her house but she wasn't stupid enough to do it right in front of Senator Takahashi.

Karune held out her hand a cocky smirk plastered on her smug face. "We haven't met personally but it is good to see you again Inuyasha. I'm Agent Karune Calcium." Inuyasha blinked up at her confused and tried to recall when they met.

"You've met before have you? When was this Inuyasha?" asked Takahashi in a friendly but harsh tone. Inuyasha said he didn't know and this made both Karune and Himeko smiled knowingly.

"You see Senator Takahashi. We caught your son doing some….not so legal activities on the web six months ago." Said Himeko, lying outright. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and she stared between the three. Takahashi's expression faltered for a second, and then it turned back to his friendly demeanor.

"Really….Do you plan on bringing charges against him?" he asked kindly, a slight irritation in him voice.

Karune smirked and stared right into Inuyasha's now angry brown eyes. "Actually….I might just accidentally drop the record into a paper shredder if your son agrees to help us with something."

Inuyasha glared evilly and was silently planning the two women's deaths; his father on the other hand still looked pleasant and unabashed. "What do you wish him to help you with?"

"We're on this case that requires us to have a thorough knowledge of computers and since your son is just the greatest little hacker we thought he could come join our team." Said Himeko.

The announcement for the beginning of the vote came. "I'm sorry, I must go vote on this bill but when I'm done I'll be glad to go with you to this nice little coffee shop a ways away so we can talk about the arrangements." Takahashi walked away leaving Inuyasha with Karune and Himeko. He rounded on them with a very angry look.

"You two are lying. You have nothing on me and you know it." He said softly but deadly.

Karune smirked and leered at her slightly. "Aww…Don't remember us? ...maybe this will jog your memory….Pretty birdie." she said smirking. At first he had a face of confusion then it turned to horror. He then pointed an accusatory finger at her and Himeko.

"It's you two! The ones that got around my away message and got into my web cam!" he said outraged.

Himeko smiled at her sympathetically. "We are sorry about that but we really wish you would help us. This case is top priority."

After a minute or two Inuyasha's mood calmed down and he stared at them calmly but irritated. "Tell me what the case is about then."

"We're trying to find something that was stolen from the Bureau six years ago." Said Karune.

Inuyasha got a surprised look. "You mean the SunStar Jewel?"

Karune stared dumbfounded. "How the hell did you know?"

Inuyasha rolled her eyes. "When I was first getting really into hacking I decided to try hacking into FBI top secret files and I found some information about the Jewel. Also recently bloggers have been saying that something called the SunStar has been released into the web."

Himeko looked impressed but Karune looked suspicious. "You really are talented too bad you don't wish to join us…" Himeko said looking away to hide the manipulative grin that crossed her face.

Inuyasha didn't skip a beat. "I want to help." He said determined though the exact reasons why he wanted to help so bad was a mystery to Karune and Himeko, they didn't mind that it was so easy to get him to agree either.

….

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his nerves and released it making his shoulders slump. He looked up at the unmarked building that looked to have around 7 or 8 floors and had plain white walls. The people who walked along the sidewalks seemed to not even notice the building. He looked over at the address plate and checked it once more with the papers his father was faxed from the FBI. This must be the place he thought lamely. Not too impressive.

Then again, this was only the living quarters for 24/7 agents. The headquarters would surely be better than this dinky place. He tightened her hold on the suitcase clutched in her right hand. He then looked at the double glass doors and the thought of how terrible security was briefly crossed his mind that is until he entered and was immediately met with an armed man in a black suit. He looked at him like he was crazy and after a brief questioning concerning why he was there he was free to go his merry way. That is if "merry way" includes 5 checkpoints and at least three separate searches. When he finally found someone that wasn't looking for bombs or weapons it was a nice woman behind a large desk in the middle of a circular hallway intersection. He went up to her and after waiting for her to finish talking to someone on the phone he spoke to her.

"Umm… I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to go. I got this letter ya see..." he was cut off by the woman waving her hand rudely to shut her up. She rolled on the chair to a computer and began to look for something. She seemed to find it and turned back to a perplexed and irritated Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" Inuyasha nods slightly amazed. "Go down that hall and you'll see an elevator take it to the third floor, go down D hall till you come to D5 that is your room hun. Your crew should be up there somewhere, it's their break." Inuyasha blinked owlishly and followed the instructions. When he came to the third floor she was met with three halls on in front and one to the left and right. He saw a large sign that said D and an arrow pointed to the right. He then went down the plain rooms with letters and numbers until she came to D5. There in the lock was a key, she took it and pocketed it.

Inuyasha opened the door to find his bed already set up and made in the right corner, he didn't see his computer anywhere and got irritated. Instead of his computer there was mysterious furniture everywhere. He walked in and put the suitcase on the dresser. He looked out the window with the drawn curtains and saw a pretty vies of the Capitol. He was so engrossed in staring in awe out the window he didn't hear the person at her door until they knocked on the door frame lazily.

Inuyasha wheeled around to see Karune standing there with a slightly amused smile on her beautiful face. "Like the view, pretty Bird?" Inuyasha immediately glared at her angrily.

"Don't call me that! Ugh! I have a name! It's Inuyasha!" he stomped over to stand in front of the woman that was a little more than an inch taller than her. He saw that arrogant smirk and only got madder. He jabbed a finger into her chest with an impressive growl for a human. "Say it! In-nu-Ya-sha!" Karune began to get irritated at his yelling and swatted his finger away. "Come on pretty birdie, I'm supposed to show you around." She turned and walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha to jog after angrily. He walked a few paces behind of her with an angry look barely lingering from before. They both walked in silence with their arms crossed, until when they reached the elevator and went up.

"Why couldn't the other girl show me around?" asked Inuyasha bluntly.

Karune's eye twitched for a reason unknown to even her and she scowled at the elevator doors. "Ha! If you want to be kidnapped and turned into a weird love slave by the damn Kari, I don't give a damn."

"Kari?" Inuyasha inquired.

Karune sighed as if having to explain was the worst task ever imposed on her. "Himeko comes from a long line of Kari, you probably don't know this being a stupid human and all but there are still Kari and Sentrari now a day."

Inuyasha glared. "Hey jerk! I happen to BE a Sentrari."

Karune didn't seem surprised about it more like amused. "Oh? Really….you must not be a good one, I can't even sense your powers."

Inuyasha's glare hardened. "I just haven't been trained but I do have powers and what do you mean sense? Are you a Kari too?"

Karune remained quiet for a minute and silently hit herself for not thinking before she spoke which was quite a problem with her. "Tsk! I'm a demon and if you don't know what those are then you're a failure as a Sentrari."

Inuyasha looked at her up and down and his eyes fell on a metallic looking ring on her right hand ring finger. He looked up at her to see her looking at him intensely. He gulped nervously realizing she was waiting for him to say something. "I know what a demon is. My dad is one of those in Congress that knows of the demon race. I also know what that ring is."

The bland metallic ring on her finger was invented in the last couple decades, because of the decline in the Kari and Sentrari being born those with spiritual powers teamed up with some underground technology specialists who were able to duplicate the concealment spell Kari and Sentrari put on demons. This technology was then installed into bland metal rings that would put the concealment spell on people if they put it on. It took them a while to complete the prototype and even longer to get it to not effect humans but they finally got it. It was mass produced and sent out to all the demon families and some low key demon stores. Now nearly 90 on the demon population relied on these rings.

Karune scoffed and looked away from the curious boy. Inuyasha, with no regard for her personal space, took her wrist and began to examine the ring. Karune sputtered and stared dumbfounded at him. "Hmmmm… I would love to take a peek inside. Can I borrow it?" He asked looking up at her hopefully.

Karune looked at him like he was crazy. "No you can't BORROW it! I need this! I don't want you breaking it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and released her wrist. "I don't BREAK it! Jeeze… I just wanted to see the chip inside I've never met anyone who wore one." He turned away with a pout. They reached the 7th floor and on this floor was a food court type place where the live in FBI agents ate. Karune then took him to the training rooms and the large bathrooms that were shared. After walking around a little more they decided to go and find the others on their team. All teams lived on the same hall as the rest of their team so they went back to D hall and found the others in their rooms. Himeko was hanging out with a guy long, black hair with violet eyes name Kyohei playing mahjong with a girl long brown hair in a high ponytail, named Sango. They found Kannade in her room listening to music. They all went back to Inuyasha's room to help him unpack.

"Where are the rest of your suitcases?" asked Kyohei looking at the lone suitcase on the dresser in confusion.

"Uh, that's it actually. My room only had a bed, cell and my computer. The only clothes I have are some plastic clothes that I wear at home and my school uniforms."

Kannade looked up with soul twisting rainbow silver eyes and a blank face. "You go to school and you're and FBI agent?"

"No, I'm only a temporary agent, and yeah I go to school down the road. I have to go back to school on Monday and then I'll come back to work here on the case." Said Inuyasha a bit startled by the strange girl.

"How did you convince them to allow a minor to become a temporary agent Karune?" asked Himeko.

Karune shrugged. "All I had to do was tell them how much help he would be and about how important the mission was, sight a few precedents blah blah blah. They said in order for us to get him a temporary badge we had to get parental consent and then have them sign over custody to us."

Inuyasha looked over from stuffing clothes into a drawer. "My parents aren't my guardians anymore?"

"Nope, I'm your guardian now." Said Karune bluntly.

Sango smirked and looked over at Inuyasha. "Karune is in charge of you? She couldn't even keep a fish a live for a month."

Karune growled and glared at her. "Oi! That fish had a death wish! It kept hitting itself on the bowl."

…

Though it has only been a week since Inuyasha arrived at the Bureau he and the gang already gained a routine. Every morning they would go up to the food court and eat breakfast together and say what part of the case they would be working on that day. After breakfast they would all head to the larger building behind the living quarters, the two buildings were connected by an underground tunnel, on school days Inuyasha would have to go to school and come to this building after school. On weekends though they would take an elevator to the floor assigned to D hall. They each had their own rooms and their own computers and were pretty isolated from each other. Once everyone began working it was only Karune who would go between rooms to check up on people. When dinner time rolled around they would all go to a diner that was situated in the headquarters building on the second floor. After dinner they would go their separate ways again.

On school days Inuyasha would walk to school and try to pretend he had a normal life and that was going well until on her first day there after moving in with the Bureau Karune came to pick him up in a black car with tinted windows and wing doors. He could STILL hear his friends squealing hysterically at the sight of the pretty woman leaning against the car and staring at Inuyasha. He saw that arrogant smirk on her face and the wink she gave the three gushing guys and Inuyasha just want to kick her conceded ass. For the next four days she picked her up from school and took him to headquarters.

Today Inuyasha was working on some updates on his computer after spending the past five hours looking for any rumors of the jewel. As he sat on his knees behind a CPU in his specially made outfit: A white shirt with red tie, black shorts, black and red knee-boots and headset (A/N Basically a vocloids costume.) all made with a material that lets electricity pass safely over him. He unscrewed the back panel. He then heard a knock and didn't answer knowing it would be Karune.

Outside the door Karune scowled and beat on the door harder. There was still no answer so she just opened the door. She saw Inuyasha behind a CPU working on something. He didn't look up so she decided that that meant she could come in. She shut the door and noticed that he didn't have any lights on and even though she could see perfectly in the dark he would most likely be barely able to see her in the dark with only the computer's glow. She saw his strange set up with the computers and noticed he totally ignored the computer desk and just worked on the floor. He took a seat in the unused swivel chair and watched him work. Watching Inuyasha work was like watching art work. Karune watched as he typed at fast speeds and his eyes read at the same place while she just sat there. Although the silence was bothering her so she decided to say something.

"Too good for a desk pretty Birdie?" that was definitely not the brilliant conversation starter that she was thinking of.

Inuyasha never looked up but he did look irritated as a 'This site has mature content!' sigh blocked part of his screen. He removed the panel from the CPU body. "I prefer to work on the floor, better access to all the computer parts."

Karune shifted in her seat and sat Indian style and crossed her arms. "Keh! Any luck with finding the Jewel?"

Inuyasha's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and this worried Inuyasha slightly. "Actually, I think I've found out something recently that isn't too good." When Karune didn't say anything he thought he better tell her. "Whoever took the jewel from you all has broken the jewel down into smaller fragments, this isn't good because who knows what each of these fragments could contain; some could unlock very dangerous files and information and others could do that if another fragment were collected. Someone with very good hacking abilities on the internet has come across shards of the Jewel and has been collecting them, who knows how many he has. None of the other hackers I know have seen any shards and we think that this mysterious hacker has found a way to draw the shards out of the free web."

"The free web?" Karune asked, confused.

"So far people have come__across these mysterious links and files that were the shards though because of fear of a virus they didn't touch them. They were everywhere, there was no pattern for where they might show up and sometimes they would move from one website to the next…but now… they're all gone. No one knows what happened to them." Said Inuyasha a bit worried. "I'm waiting for someone to help me find this girl who was collecting the shards."

"Maybe this girl is the same person who stole the Jewel in the first place."

"No, this is a different user. The one who stole the jewel accidentally broke it and released it into the web. This new girl didn't come along until about a year ago." Said Inuyasha. Karune frowned slightly.

"How can someone accidentally break the Jewel and let it go on the web?"

"I don't know." Said Inuyasha. He was carefully placing a circuit on the mother board and after doing so replaced it into the CPU. He was screwing the back panel on again when Inuyasha looked up at Karune. "Who created the SunStar Jewel in the first place?"

"A computer specialist funded by the government, Dr. Midoriko. She made it about ten years ago and when she realized the danger and chaos it could creat she gave it to us for safe keeping. Four years later it was stolen by someone and we never found it that is until, five years later, someone who works as a page in the Senate, a kid named Kagome, told us about some strange activity on the web. Then about a year later I ran into you on the web." Said Karune.

A melancholy smile spread on Inuyasha's face as he turned on the CPU and went around to the monitor it was hooked up to. Inuyasha got online and was surprised to see an email waiting for him. He opened it.

Send to: JinxAngel

Subject: Urgent! Please read! The Shikon Jewel!

Jinx! I found one! I found a shard of the jewel!

I was playing this game that my father got me. It has a direct link to the internet and the Lo Techs suggested it. I went into the virtual reality game and while I was helping this village I came across this. Take a look I think it is what you're looking for. The game I mentioned is called Feudal Web. For more information on it contact me on my other screen name, I think I'm being monitored. You can also talk to the Lo Techs they know about it.

-Baterrific

Attachment: SunStar Shard #034

Inuyasha stared in shock at the email and then his eyes slid down to the attachment. He moved the pointer to SunStar Shard #034 and clicked on it. The next thing he knew his computer monitors where glowing bright yellow. Karune stood so suddenly the chair knocked over.

"No Way…" Karune breathed.

After Inuyasha and Karune discovered the SunStar jewel shard was real they ran out of the room to alert the others of the change of events. They spent the next hour discussing what they should do and reached the decision that Inuyasha should talk to these Lo Techs people and find out some information. Inuyasha went off to his computer to do some digging into how to contact the Lo Techs. The other four in the group hanged out in Kannade's room.

"This is quite a strange turn of events." Said Himeko with a slight frown.

"Does this mean that this girl that is collecting the shards hasn't collected all of them?" asked Kyohei.

"I don't know. Our only hope is that the Lo Techs can help." Said Kannade softly.

Inuyasha sat on the floor and after talking to Baterrific he found the secret forum the Lo Techs used to communicate their plans and discoveries. Inuyasha, being a very knowledgeable hacker, knew of the Lo Techs. He never associated with them because they were into the very illegal hacking. (So was he but he didn't have the habit to be caught.) They also had a reputation of creating very powerful technological equipment that was so advanced it usually left all of the public technology in the dust. (Again, so was he but he didn't want to admit it or share.) Inuyasha read a few of the posts and found a chat room they had up. He entered and decided to question these people.

TechDemon: Hey, never thought I would see the great Jinx here

Inuyasha stared surprised and quickly responded.

JinxAngel: You know who I am?

TechDemon: Of course, we have our sources. You have caused quite an uprising in the hacking community. They say you're the best and yet you work alone. Looking at government files like a regular person checks their email; the government is looking for you. Something we have in common.

oLshceT01: The great JinxAngel is here everyone. What can we do for you my prince?

Inuyasha got a chill from that person and immediately didn't trust her.

JinxAngel: I'm here because I need some information about this game called Feudal Web

oLshceT01: Interested in playing the virtual reality field? Alright, Feudal Web showed up on the radar as a simple virtual reality game but two months ago some big company in Japan recalled the game and released it to us the Lo Techs. It had the strangest requirements for game play, the technology only we could supply the public and of course we don't just hand it out.

TechDemon: Is this about the Jewel shards, your highness?

Inuyasha blinked surprised. 'They know about the Jewel?'

JinxAngel: What makes you think that?

TechDemon: because when rumors began surfacing that this hacker on the web was collecting the shards Feudal Web was recalled and not long after that the shards disappeared off the free web

JinxAngel: You think they're connected in a way?

oLshceT01: Yes, as I'm sure you've heard a shard has been discovered in the game today.

Inuyasha thought hard for a minute and then it hit him.

JinxAngel: These modifications to the game, could they have been done without a Lo Tech's help?

TechDemon: No, impossible the technology was connected to us and no Lo Tech would go against the code of secrecy and sell our technology to a company.

JinxAngel: Is it possible that the shards were used to modify it?

oLshceT01: smile I think that is the only explanation.

Baterrific has entered the room

Baterrific OMG I was nearly killed today!

JinxAngel: Shiori, what happened?

Baterrific: I was playing Feudal Web and I was attacked in the game by a demon programmed in the game and I was slashed on the arm, my friend was my go between and she was barely able to bring me out before…shudder When I came out of the game I had gashes on my arm!

oLshceT01: Are you saying that you got injured in a virtual reality game for real? Now that strange equipment for the game makes sense.

TechDemon: Don't go into the game anymore Shiori it is too dangerous, the helmet is so advanced it is too dangerous for a game.

JinxAngel: raise eyebrow you sold a little girl virtual reality equipment that would cause you to die in real life if you die in a game?

TechDemon: laughs nervously sorta…We never thought it could be used that way!

Baterrific: oh! Jinx! I have something important to tell you!

JinxAngel: what is it?

Bateriffic: When I was in the game someone told me a legend of a Jewel in the game called the SunStar Jewel in the game it is a spiritual gem that grants wishes and get this…It was shattered and spread throughout the game! The SunStar shards are IN Feudal Web!


End file.
